


It's Fine, I'm Fine

by malec_bane123



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: After Season 3 Episode 11, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_bane123/pseuds/malec_bane123
Summary: Set after the events of Season 3 Episode 11 Jackpot, Deran returns to The Drop to find Adrian waiting for him, who isn't in the best mood, especially after he finds out exactly what kind of day Deran has had.





	It's Fine, I'm Fine

Deran made his way back to The Drop. It had been a long day, a long fucking day. After the emotional rollercoaster he had been on today with finding Smurf had kidnapped Marco, the shootout with Lucy, losing Pope and then getting him back, all Deran wanted to do was crawl up into bed with Adrian.

“Shit,” Deran cursed to himself at the thought of Adrian. He had told him to meet him at The Drop at 7pm for dinner it was now close to midnight. Dean pulled out his forgotten phone and saw all the texts and missed calls from Adrian. Throughout the whole day he had only managed to message Kai to tell her that they wouldn’t be opening today.

When Deran pulled up at The Drop and made his way through his closed bar into the back office. He found Adrian sitting on the couch playing on his phone.

“Hey man,” Deran said tentatively.

“Hi,” Adrian said back without looking up from his phone, “Where have you been,”

“Smurf.” Deran said as he walked out of the office to grab himself and Adrian a beer.

“Figures.” Adrian said, Deran couldn’t tell how pissed Adrian was as he reentered the room and handed Adrian his beer.

“Yeah sorry man, i really didn’t have a chance to message or call. It was bad. Really fucking bad.” Adrian looked up at Deran.

“What happened?” Adrian asked concern in his eyes.

“Smurf went behind our backs and kidnapped Marco - Lucy’s brother,”

“Yeah i remember him, you did some jobs with him back in day. Why did she kidnap him?”

“Turns out Lucy stole Smurf’s shit when Baz was killed. Smurf wanted it back,” Deran took a swig of his beer. “Anyways Lucy came it was meant to be a pretty easy trade but then Marco went ballistic and started a whole shootout.” Deran took a seat in the couch next to Adrian.

“I got hit, Craig shot Marco, they took Pope,” Deran looked down, “Marco’s dead, but we got Pope back” Deran looked over to Adrian who was messing with the beer label. Deran relaxed into the couch. “That’s the short version anyway.”

“You got shot?” Adrian stared blankly ahead. “Where?” There was a pain in his voice.

“I was wearing a vest.”

“Where Deran?” Adrian looked at Deran despair all over his face.

Deran moved his tank top to show the bruise that had formed on his left pec. Adrian just stared at the purple bruise.

“Looks fucking painful.” Adrian looked away staring at the wall his jaw clenched.

“It’s fine.” Adrian scoffed as he took a sip of beer. “I’m fine.” With that Adrian shot up off of the couch.

“That’s not fucking fine Deran!” Deran was a bit taken aback by Adrian’s sudden anger. “Look at that!” Adrian angrily gestured at Deran’s bruise. “Look how fucking close it was to your heart.” 

“I had a fucking vest on Adrian!” Deran also stood up. He was shitty. He really wasn’t in any mood for an argument.

“And what if you didn’t?” Adrian was exasperated, “You would be dead and I would be sitting here waiting for you in your fucking bar that you brought to get out of all of this shit!”

“What do you want me to say Adrian? I’m sorry I didn’t let you know what was happening while I was being shot at and left you waiting here? I’m sorry that my fucked up family is like this? What? What do you fucking want?”

“You are so fucking dense sometimes!” 

“What-“ Deran was about to lose it when Adrian bolted over to him and kissed him so passionatley that he lost his footing and fell back onto the couch with Adrian falling on top of him.

Adrian pulled back, looking at Deran.

“I want you Deran. I want you alive. I finally have gotten you back, I don’t know what I would do if i lost you.” 

Deran stroked Adrian’s cheek. They weren’t ever really like this, they had never really spoken properly about their feelings. Which was why they had so many setbacks in their crazy relationship.

“Adrian, I’m not going anywhere.”

Adrian rolled his eyes at that but had a small smile on his lips.

“I can’t lose you either Adrian. Not again, not after everything that happened. It broke me.”

Deran’s eyes watered as he looked intensely at Adrian. Adrian lent down and kissed him softly.

The kiss quickly turned heated. Adrian moved so he was straddling Deran. Deran grabbed Adrian’s face pulling him closer into him. Adrian moaned as his hands explored Deran’s body.

Adrian quickly broke the kiss to remove his shirt and Deran followed his lead. Then Adrian went straight back to attacking Deran’s mouth.

Adrian’s hands roamed over Deran’s chest, he pressed on the bruise causing Deran to hiss in pain.

“Fuck man,” 

“Remember that pain next time you let Smurf put you in a life threatening situation,” Adrian said smugly as he pressed the bruise again, before he knew it Deran flipped him so he was lying on his back on the couch and Deran started undoing his shorts. 

Once Deran had Adrian out of his pants he started on his own and before Adrian knew it Deran was on top of him kissing him roughly, desperately.

Adrian moaned loudly as Deran started biting down on his neck, marking him. Adrian couldn’t lie, it turned him on now knowing how possessive Deran was of him. It wasn’t like what it was before. Deran was different. 

“Fuck Deran - I need you,” Adrian groaned. Deran quickly jumped up off the couch to grab the lube and condoms he left in the desk draw.

He hurried back to Adrian quickly putting some lube on his fingers and started to prep Adrian. Adrian moaned loudly as Deran stretched him out. Deran loved how loud Adrian was. 

“Deran c’mon-“ Adrian groaned as Deran’s fingers brushed his prostate, “Please fuck me,”

Deran lent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Adrian’s lips.

“Please,” Adrian begged against Deran’s lips.

Deran pulled his fingers out and as quickly as he could he got the condom on and lubed himself up.

Deran lifted Adrian’s legs up so that they rested on his shoulders and Deran slowly pushed into him. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” Deran moaned. Adrian breathed in deeply as he got used to the intrusion. 

“So fucking good,” Deran brushed some of Adrian’s hair off his forehead.

“C’mob move Der,” Adrian grabbed Deran’s face and smashed their lips together as Deran started pounding into him. The kiss was messy and dirty and everything Adrian needed in that moment. He loved when they had sex like this, he loved watching Deran and being able to easily kiss him. He also knew that Deran loved watching him. 

Adrian moaned into Deran’s mouth as Deran continued to drive into him hitting his prostate dead on each time. Adrian could feel his climax building as Deran fucked him hard and fast.

The noises the were coming out of both of them were animalistic and loud, it was times like this that Adrian was glad they were alone at Deran’s bar.

“Fuck Der, I’m not going to last much longer,” Deran just kissed him again as he put a hand around Adrian’s dick stroking in time with his thrust.

“Ah fuck fuck,” Adrian practically screamed in pleasure as his climax built. Adrian knew Deran was close.

“Cum with me,” Deran whispered into Adrian’s ear and bit down on his lobe causing Deran to moan very loudly.

“Fuck yes, fuck I’m going to,” Adrian could barley get the words out.

“Let go Adrian,” Deran kissed Arian with everything that he had as Adrian exploded over both of their stomachs. Deran came within seconds of Adrian, with Adrian holding him through his orgasm.

Deran collapsed on top of Adrian his head resting on Adrian’s chest listening to his rapid heart beat. Deran smiled to himself. He loved this man he thought to himself.

Adrian played with Deran’s hair as they both caught their breathes.

“I love you.” Deran mumbled. The hand in his hair stopped moving and Deran froze realising he had just said that aloud.

Deran shot up his scared wide eyes locked on Adrian’s.

"What?” Adrian’s voice cracked when he asked the question.

Deran just stared at Adrian. He hadn’t meant to say that. He was high from the mind blowing sex he had just had and wasn’t thinking, even though it was true he hadn’t meant to say it. 

Deran knew he had always loved Adrian, but he knew he had fucked up royally so he wasn’t sure exactly how Adrian felt about him. Sure he had slept with other guys while him and Adrian went through their rough patch but they were just guys to fill his needs, they weren’t anything to him. They weren’t Adrian.

“Deran?” Adrian was staring at him waiting for him to reply.

It was now or never Deran thought to himself. He thought back to the fight they had had before the amazing sex, what if Adrian was right? What if he hadn’t of been wearing the vest? What if he had been shot and killed? Adrian would never have known how he truly felt about him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

He slowly opened them.

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes.

“I love you.” Deran didn’t look away from Adrian, he needed him to know how much he meant to him, he needed to understand. “I love you Adrian. i’ve always loved you. And I think you have always sort of known that. My whole life you have been the person who can make me feel better when everything has gone to shit. You are always there when I need you even though I’m not always there for you. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me me mad, you make me cry, but most importantly you make me be the best version of myself. All of this,” Deran gestures at himself and around the room, “all of this, who I am now is all because of you. You make me want to be better. You make me want to be the best for you.”

A tear rolls down Adrian’s cheek.

“i know I’m a fucking lot to deal with, my family and all that shit but you accept me. You accept it. Even if you don’t agree with it all.” Deran puts a hand over his bullet bruise. “I can’t promise you that there won’t be more situations like the one today but I promise I will do everything i can to be safe and come back home to you, if you promise me you will always come back home to me? Because Adrian, like I said before I can’t lose you again. It destroyed me the last time and I know if it ever happens again I won’t be able to survive it, I’m not strong enough.”

Deran wiped his eyes that had also become filled with tears. He had said everything that he needed to say. The ball was now in Adrian’s court and it was in that moment that Deran was filled with fear, realising that Adrian may not feel the same at all. That maybe Deran was just an easy fuck for Adrian and that’s why he had come back to him.

Adrian must have sensed the terror that was now rising in Deran because he cupped Deran’s face in his hands and kissed him hard.

‘I love you too Deran.” Deran smiled and chuckled lightly as tears ran down his cheeks. He kissed Adrian again grabbing onto him.

They eventually untangled themselves from one another and climbed up the ladder to Deran’s “bedroom” where they lay on his bed lazily kissing one another, happy they could just be. Finally they could just be.


End file.
